Why I Love You
by LysPotter
Summary: “I don't know why I never noticed, but you've always been there. You've always come when I needed you.” They were enemies. Then they realized they were similar. Soon they were friends, and then more. Why did they fight? They don't really know. Vague HxD
1. Smile

**Disclaimer:** If I owned Harry Potter, I would be SO rich I would not bother writing fanfiction. Plus, what's the point in writing fanfiction if you can write the actual thing and make money off it? If I owned Harry Potter, I'd actually be PUBLISHING what I write.

**Summary:** "I don't know why I never noticed, but you've always been there. You've always come when I needed you." They were enemies. Then they realized they were similar. Soon they were friends, and then more. Why did they fight? They don't really know. Vague HxD implications. (Part 1 / 2)

**Rating: **K+

**Warnings: **Mention of suicide attempt, implications of abuse

Smile 

It's been three years now. We've been here for three years—do you believe it?

We didn't see this coming five years ago, did we? Not at all. Then, we were absolutely enemies. We couldn't stand each other. I thought you were too perfect, that it wasn't fair for everyone to love you the way they did. You thought I had everything and I didn't deserve it at all. There wasn't a day that went by that we didn't fight.

Our friends put up with a lot. They had to haul us away from each other sometimes, when we got caught up in the moment and started throwing punches.

Things were so simple then, weren't they? We hated each other, and we were comfortable there. Sure, it felt like life was hard, but we didn't even know what life was then. You didn't know what my world was like, and I'd never understand what you had to go through. But we were so used to it that we didn't know what we were missing.

You made my understanding expand so much when real life hit us that year. I finally started to understand you. I'm still learning, of course, but it was that kick-start that really hit home. It was hard for you, that year. Your home life was in ruins, you had nowhere to go…And I understood that. Because even if I had a home then, I didn't want it.

No one would have.

So you see, it was like we had our eyes shut so tight that we couldn't even see what was right in front of us. We didn't care about what we _could_ see—we just wanted to see what we were used to.

Then I found your sketchbook in the classroom that second month back at school. It became so painfully obvious then, that everything wasn't sunshine and daisies for you. But I was stubborn. Surely you were lying, I thought. Of course you didn't understand. Why would _you_ of all people understand what I understood?

Then after Christmas vacation, when you saw my face and you just pulled me aside and asked if there was anything you could do to help—I couldn't believe it.

Only you could take all those years we spent hating each other, and all those hours we spent taunting each other, and come up with an offer of help.

You let everything rotten between us go as soon as you knew I was falling. You tossed away all the baggage that we had, reached out your hand, and genuinely wanted to help me up. I didn't understand. No one else had helped me—why would you? Why would you even give a damn about me? I certainly had never cared about you. I decided it was a trick. I snubbed you and walked away. Because I didn't trust you.

And that night you found me in the bathroom, the night I lost it and tried to make it end in the most painful way possible. I still don't know what came over me…but you were there. You helped me get up, and you cleaned me up when I said I wouldn't go to the nurse, and you just let me sleep. You were there.

From then on, I trusted you with everything. There was nothing that I wouldn't tell you, and I think, after a while, it went both ways. I played for you, you drew for me, we talked for hours on end when no one knew where we were.

You were so strong—you were the pillar I leaned on when I just couldn't take it any more. You didn't make my problems seem insignificant compared to others and you were always there if I needed to talk, or even if I just needed a hug.

You opened up my world. You really gave me a reason to live when I thought the world hated me. You told me it would be all right when I wanted to give in to despair. You held me when I just wanted to curl up and die. You helped me with everything. No issue was too big or too insignificant for you.

I don't know why I never noticed, but you've always been there. You've always come when I needed you.

You taught me how to smile.

That's why I love you.


	2. Façade

**Disclaimer:** If I owned Harry Potter, I would be SO rich I would not bother writing fanfiction. Plus, what's the point in writing fanfiction if you can write the actual thing and make money off it? If I owned Harry Potter, I'd actually be PUBLISHING what I write.

**Summary:** "I don't know why I never noticed, but you've always been there. You've always come when I needed you." They were enemies. Then they realized they were similar. Soon they were friends, and then more. Why did they fight? They don't really know. Vague HxD implications. (Part 2 / 2)

**Rating: **K+

**Warnings: **Mention of suicide attempt, implications of abuse

Façade 

I don't know how you did it. You transformed every bad thought I had of you. And still you tell me it wasn't conscious.

I didn't think there were people like you. Well, of course I didn't. You're unique, and I never really got to know you. But the fact that you can insult me and compliment me at the same time has to say something.

I never understood you, and quite frankly, I think I never will. But it's better that way. There's always surprises.

We never understood why we were fighting. You know it, I know it, and we've accepted the fact. It was always some sort of higher power that was making us fight.

So it wasn't surprising that when we got rid of the higher power, we suddenly realized we weren't that different. Soon, we were friends. Then, it was more.

How did it happen? How were we so deluded?

It was the world's expectations. They didn't know us, we didn't know them, we didn't understand, they wouldn't take the time to learn. It was hard. They looked at us, and they saw who they thought we were. So did we, for so many years. I saw the stuck-up, arrogant little twit I met that very first day. You saw the perfect, obnoxiously idolized hero everyone had told you I was. We didn't look beyond that.

And then I found your poetry. All I could think was _Where does he come up with this?_ I was sure you were just stabbing in the dark about the feelings you spoke about. Surely you didn't understand. You were spoiled rotten, had everything you'd ever wanted, and you bullied everyone around you as much as you wanted.

Then I realized that you can't fake what you wrote. Either you know it or you don't. Either you understand it or you're lucky as hell. And you weren't.

It was hard to realize that I'd been so blind. I really didn't realize 'til you came back to school. I took one look at your face and I knew, I knew right then what I had ignored for years and years and years. I understood why you did what you did. I learned right there what the world had pinned on you, probably more than what it tried to pin on me. At least I could get away from the expectations. Yours followed you everywhere.

I understood. It was hard to realize that you didn't understand, once I knew I did. You were sure I was faking. _What the hell does he know about anything?_ I'm sure you thought. But I did know. I was waiting for you to lose it like I did. I was waiting for you to crack, to admit it. I knew you couldn't handle the strain forever, no one can. It's always hard to admit you can't handle everything, though, and I respected that.

But I could tell when you were in pain, somehow. Like that day when I came into the bathroom and you were just crying and shaking, all alone. My mind flashed back to a time when I had done the same thing. I cracked easier than you, I admit it. You were so upset and embarrassed that I'd seen you cry. I would have laughed if it hadn't been so serious. If you _hadn't_ cried I would have been more worried. You still don't seem to realize that you can't keep it all walled up inside. It just doesn't work like that. We're both horrid about that.

It was hard to adjust after that. I gave you back your book, you gave me back my art. Those were our personal things that we'd shared with no one. But suddenly, we knew each other. We were practically strangers in every other respect, but we knew the deepest, darkest, scariest things about each other. I knew who you were under everything, you knew who I was deep down. We understood each other on a whole other level.

No one else could understand that when we first told them. My friends were angry, lost, and confused. Your "friends", but for one, all shunned you and called you a "traitor." My friends spent weeks trying to figure us out.

But they'll never know us.

You took the time to know me, to figure out who I was under the façade.

That's why I love you.

BREAK

A/N: This popped into my head one night as I was trying to write PFTP. I couldn't figure out what it was, so I gave it to my friend and she said it was Harry/Draco. I wrote a little bit more, for Harry's side of the story, and decided I might as well post it.

Please tell me how you like it. My first attempt at slash, even if it is barely slash.

Love,

LysPotter xox


End file.
